The Iron Butterfly
by SketchyCord
Summary: Written for the ChuckBlair Butterfly challenge, and set in the Universe of episode 2x15. Reveals what could happen in the coming episode, and explores the delicate nature of unstable, somehow unflappable love. CB, CE friendship.


**Part 1 **

[AN: Written for the ChuckBlair Butterfly challenge. I really liked the prompt. Anyhow, this is part one of two. Enjoy]

"How could you sleep with him," Chuck said in a most confrontational tone. His eyes bore into Blair's accusingly, silently daring her to deny it. A tidal wave of emotions hit her chest hard. Her mind was thrown into chaos, plans into disarray. She opened my mouth to say the words, but she seemed to have lost the ability to lie to or about Chuck, ever since she'd said those three ever-truthful words aloud. Even as she considered the fact that Gossip Girl had posted pictures of Chuck with that girl, she couldn't lie.

People are soft, softer than the wings of a butterfly between a pair of fingers. Delicate; a single harsh stroke can cause one to lose the ability to fly. Pain can paralyze a person. The tender touch of a timid hand is rare.

"Your Uncle is a liar," Blair said flatly. "I'm disappointed that you'd believe it, but I'm not surprised." She looked pained, a plain warning to not take the next step.

"Give me one good reason to believe you," Chuck said. Blair took a step back, physically exhibiting her mental state.

"I've given you a million reasons not to doubt me, Chuck. I saved you. I did it time and time again, knowing you would throw it back in my face. Because _I love you_," Blair said, tugging on the heart pin secured on her sleeve. Chuck shuddered, a reaction both unreadable and unthinkable. "I do, but if you don't take my answer to heart, then I accept it. I will not be your play thing Chuck Bass." She stood at attention, waiting for his response.

"Only my lover," Chuck challenged wickedly. "And my Uncle's." He expressed the last sentiment with disgust.

"Enough. I told you. _He's a liar_. I also told you I was _done _with this. Good bye Chuck," Blair said casting him a knowing look, heels clicking on the marble floor. She shut the door silently behind her.

"Damn woman. Lying to me," Chuck muttered furiously. "She can't mean it, any of it," he growled. Someone entered the room. Chuck looked up and smiled grimly.

"Chuck. I just saw Blair leaving," Eric said. He grimaced.

"I see," Chuck responded, opening a bottle of liquor. Eric walked toward him.

"Wait. I want you sober when I explain what I know," Eric said. Chuck narrowed his eyes at his pseudo brother, wondering…

"This better be worth my while," Chuck mumbled, putting the bottle down.

"It will be," Eric said, beseeching Chuck to listen with his eyes. Chuck looked back, an air of emptiness coming off him in waves. "Look, Chuck, Blair spent a lot of time at our place while you were on your…vacation. She worried the _whole _time. Her mom 'encouraged' her to leave a few days because she couldn't deal with it. She was raving every minute." Eric paused to see Chuck's reaction. He stood there motionless, pensive.

"She just went on and on like that, till New Years," Eric said. Chuck's head whipped up from its former position, staring at the floor.

"What happened on New Years," Chuck demanded. Eric sighed.

"This isn't my place. It's not. But I have a hard time believing Blair told you, considering she was acting like you'd just beaten her, by the way she looked."

"Just tell me. _What _happened," Chuck said softly.

"Your Uncle came to the house, said he had a few ideas of where you were. So Serena and I directed him to Blair, who of course demanded to know everything. But he told her it was she _he _had come for, and that he wouldn't leave without his prize," Eric said.

"Go on," Chuck said, betraying less than a shred of emotion.

"From there he attacked her. Your Uncle, he pinned Blair to the floor, and she struggled without success. He kissed her. And then she hit him. She was wearing this very elaborate necklace, it looked like, and he grabbed it and tore it right off her throat. It looked like she got cut. _He was going to rape her, Chuck._ And you don't…" By the end, there were tears in Chuck's eyes.

"That. Is. Enough," He said, interrupting. "I understand."

"_**Blair wouldn't touch you."**_

"_**Why don't you ask her?"**_

It was coming to him, now. What Blair had told him; everything.

"She could've just taken it, not struggled, Chuck. But she loves you. And after that she stopped moping, and now I know why," Eric said.

"What do you mean," Chuck asked.

"I didn't know about any of this until today. There's a surveillance camera in your dad's old office," Eric said. "As you know."

"Oh…god…" Chuck said. "What have I done?"

"Hopefully nothing beyond repair," Eric replied cautiously. "I thought you should know," Eric added, making a turn like he was leaving. Chuck threw his arms around him in a brotherly embrace.

"Thank-you, so much. And I'm sorry for the way I've treated you lately. You're truly the brother I never had, E," Chuck said seriously.

"Correction. You do have me, C. But I'll leave now. I think there's someone you need to talk to."


End file.
